Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods 3
}} Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods 3 is the third issue of Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods. It was released on December 24, 2008. Publisher's summary Breakneck adventure doesn't let you stop for breath in this continuation of Indiana Jones's search for ancient artifacts and treasures! Once again, archaeologist and self-stated preserver of history Dr. Henry Jones Jr. is on the trail of something colossal. With exotic locations, natural disasters, wild animals, ever-pesky Nazis, and a beautiful fortune hunter, Indy's quest for the Tomb of the Gods could be his most amazing and historically disturbing escapade ever! This way for a touch of history and a lot of gripping adventure--Indiana Jones is not your average archaeologist! Synopsis Left adrift on an overturned shot-up lifeboat in the middle of the North Pacific Ocean, Indiana Jones and a wounded Janice Le Roi discussed their predicament while fending off circling sharks. Upset at Le Roi for deciding to work for the Nazis, Jones stopped the argument to warn her of a shark attack. Turning, an angry Le Roi smacked a lunging hammerhead with a plank. Trying to find a way to improve their situation, Jones asked her to take off her shirt, and then took off his own, attempting to light it on fire - to create a signal to hopefully attract rescue. Jones' attempt to rip off her shirt ended with Le Roi's fist upside Jones' jaw. Knocked down, Jones noticed a great white shark now swimming about. Changing her mind, Le Roi offers her shirt, and a small smoky fire is lit. As the fire started to die, the pair realize that they might be in their last moments, and draw close for a kiss, which is interrupted by the giant great white attacking their boat from underneath, launching Jones and Le Roi into the water. They regrouped in the water, with Jones reclaiming his hat and getting in between Le Roi and the approaching shark fin. With a large sound, a harpoon hit the great white shark in the back. A whaling ship carrying Marcus Brody had arrived, and the pair were pulled from the water. Brody had decided to back up Jones after leaving him in Shanghai, and saw the plume of smoke. Jones reported the situation with Friedrich von Hassell being a day ahead and in possession of the three pieces of the key, with Alex Beresford-Hope as a captive. Not trusting Le Roi, Jones had her locked in a supply room. The ship sailed north through the Bering Strait and hit stormy weather in the Arctic Ocean. Realizing that without the map found on the key, he and Brody were unable to beat the Nazis to whatever the key was for. While eating a bowl of mush that Jones had brought her, Le Roi offered to team up with the archaeologist. Jones initially refused, claiming that she was in it for the money, which made her untrustworthy. She countered that while he was an academic, he was in it for glory, another kind of payout. Giving up, Jones granted her freedom, and in return, she opened her blouse to reveal a copy of the treasure map from the two sections of the key she had studied before von Hassell had betrayed her. Jones revealed that he had made a copy of Beresford-Hope's piece of the key, which combined with her map, led them to a landing spot on the coast of Siberia. Jones, Brody, and Le Roi set out on dogsled, hoping to take a shortcut to beat von Hassell to their destination. They crossed an ice bridge over a chasm before it collapsed, gaining them time on the Nazi team, who had followed the map and gone around. As they approached a mountain, Brody spied the Nazi team, and Jones improvised a plan. Leaving Brody to steer their sled, Jones whipped one of the Ahnenerbe men off of their larger sledges, and then leaped onto their vehicle, knocking off two more men. Using his whip to hold him on the sledge, he called for Beresford-Hope to jump over to his commandeered sledge. A Nazi gunman tried to shoot at Jones, but a well-timed ram from Le Roi's sled knocked the carbine from his hands. A bolt of lightning struck the ice ahead of the sleds, causing a crack to open in the ice in front of the dogs. As some of the sleds fell into the crack, Jones jumped to save himself but ended sliding into the inky chasm. Behind the scenes The inside front cover uses Indiana Jones' passport to include the publication information, as well as displaying a chronology of the places visited in this adventure. The passport stamp added for issue #3 is "North Pacific", but is dated "01 June 1936", putting it before the stamps for "Tibet" (06 June 1936) and "Shanghai" (12 June 1936). This is most likely a typographical error, but it was not corrected for the publication of issue #4. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones *Janice Le Roi *Marcus Brody *Alex Beresford-Hope *Friedrich von Hassell *Agents of the Ahnenerbe *Whaling Boat Captain and crew *Henrik Mellberg *Jack Benny *Marwell O'Brien *Francis Beresford-Hope Locations *Pacific Ocean (north of Japan) *Bering Strait *Arctic Ocean *Siberia Artifacts *Key to the Tomb of the Gods Animals *Sharks *Dogs Notes and references External links Dark Horse Comics Profile Page Category: Dark Horse Comics